A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sectional garage doors, more specifically, a sectional garage door that is outfitted with a plurality of lights along the interior side of the garage door such that the interior of the garage is illuminated when the garage door is up or down.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with garage door lighting systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a sectional garage door-mounted lighting system that includes a spring-loaded electrical wiring system to constantly supply power to the lights regardless of the position of the garage door.
The Eichler Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,204) discloses a garage door mounted lighting system with a power supply. However, the garage door of the Eichler Patent does not direct a plurality of lights along the interior of the garage door in order to illuminate the garage.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,238) discloses an illuminated and decorative garage door cover assembly. However, the garage door assembly is not directed to illuminating the interior of the garage.
The Randone Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,369) discloses a battery powered illuminated garage door message banner. However, the garage door message banner is not directed to illuminating the garage.
The Maher Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0027342) discloses a garage door formed from a kit having a plurality of door sections with light-transmitting panels mounted thereon and hinges connecting the sections. However, the kit of the Maher publication includes the garage door and is not directed to a kit that attaches onto an existing garage door.
The Moss Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,889) discloses a security system for an automatic garage door including an indicator light warning signal generating device mounted on the interior of a garage door panel. However, the light warning signal generating device of the Moss Patent does not illuminate the interior of the garage when either a warning signal is generated or when no warning signal is generated.
The Henry Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,792) illustrates an ornamental design for a motor housing for a garage door operator, which does not depict a lighting system that is mounted to the interior panels of a garage door.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a garage door panel-mounted lighting system that provides for the advantages of the garage door panel-mounted lighting system. In this regard, the garage door panel-mounted lighting system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.